


Don’t

by MackLaw_MDB5



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Hwasa is Cheating on Wheein, Not Happy, Regret, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackLaw_MDB5/pseuds/MackLaw_MDB5
Summary: Hwasa meets a mesmerizing singer at a bar and starts an affair that she can’t find the strength to end.





	Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I spewed out cuz I wanted to write a fic where Hwasa was struggling with something.
> 
> Even though she doesn’t let yongsun touch her she still feels super guilty cuz let’s face it who wouldn’t if they were cheating on our Wheepup.

“You’re leaving so soon?”

 

The only sound in the dingy motel room was the struggling ceiling fan, futilely rocking back and forth, attempting to provide some form of relief from the sweltering heat of the summer night. The darkness seemed to seep inside, intent on infecting every crack and flaw in the room, including the woman who was slowly dressing herself. Her movements were liquid, drowned and muted, but as deliberate as the waves of the sea.

 

The other woman watched from the bed, unmoving and indifferent. They had been here countless times before. Her eyes trailed along well defined curves - deliciously soft when pressed against her own smaller frame. She made no attempt to stop the other woman’s departure, merely observed as she moved through her routine.

 

Undergarments.

 

Pants.

 

Blouse.

 

_Don’t forget the buttons._

 

She never forgot the buttons.

 

“I don’t get to enjoy you tonight?”

 

_Now check your watch… yes it is late isn’t it._

 

Hair tie.

 

She never said anything back.

 

And with a jangle of keys being picked up from the floor and a pat to the pockets, Hyejin reached for the door handle. The woman on the bed sighed and stretched out. Intending to spend the rest of the night where she was. Her eyes knowingly pierced the other woman’s back. Every time. Countlessly. They’d been here before.

 

“Some other time then, hmm sweetie?” She smiled maliciously.

 

Hyejin tensed but gripped the handle and ripped the door open, leaving without a word into the nightly abyss.

 

~~~

 

The ceiling fan was still broken. Swinging precariously with each rotation it made. Hyejin wondered if it were to fall should it ever be shut off?

 

The room was filled with the sounds of lust. Grating moans clawing at her ears as the headboard rhythmically pounded against the wall.

 

“Ah… ah! Ah, yes! There there there! God don’t fucking stop.”

 

She gritted her teeth and hastened her pace, thrusting harder.

 

_Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch._

 

She was always so loud.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Mmmm…”

 

The woman below her was thrashing, ripping open the skin on her back with her blunt nails. She pumped into her harshly a few more times before the other woman went limp. As she went to pull back she felt fingers graze down the side of her face.

 

She instantly jerked away in disgust, swiftly but gently swatting down the offending appendage. There was no resistance.

 

They’d been here countless times before.

 

_I hate you._

 

She sighed and slid off the other woman, sitting on the edge of the bed and fishing around the darkness for her clothes. She found her pants first and as she was fastening them she felt hands snake around her bare torso, one around her waist and the other reaching over and across her shoulder, a head rested on her opposite one. Her stomach recoiled and she flinched at the contact but remained still.

 

“Don’t you ever want me to return the favour?”

 

Hyejin grunted dismissively and made to stand up, but was brought back by the weight of the other woman pulling her down. The arm on her waist loosened and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her head to turn sideways. The woman was hovering over and around her, on her knees to get the advantage.

 

“Don’t leave when I’m talking to you, sweetie.”

 

She could faintly see a dangerous frown through the thick darkness in the room. But was still close enough to make out the beauty mark above the woman’s right eye. She tried turning away but the woman’s hold on her tightened painfully. Her neck hurt as she was forced to stare into tumultuous eyes that bore into her soul, stealing her, searing her with such an intense heat that she was cauterized the instant foreign lips met her own.

 

She couldn’t move.

 

_How had it come to this?_

 

Couldn’t breath.

 

_How did she let this happen?_

 

Bile rose in her throat and her skin pricked everywhere that they were touching. She glared up at the woman, trying to get away only to find herself on her back. Trapped.

 

“Don’t pretend like you hate it.”

 

She hadn’t, in the beginning.

 

_‘I don’t think we can come back from this.’_

 

She squeezed her eyes shut when the other woman started kissing and nipping at her neck. She didn’t want to hurt her but the sensations of the kisses and the wandering hands were too much. It was making her nauseous. Guilt, like tar, was sticking to her. Trailing everywhere the woman’s hands invaded. She managed to get her arms between them and threw the woman off her and onto the other side of the bed, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. She’d still be back.

 

They’d been here before.

 

The woman merely laughed, not attempting to stop her escape again.

 

“Fine then _sweetie._ ” Her fangs sunk deep, her words venomous. The sweet lilt in her voice doing nothing to hide how cruel her amusement was. “Maybe some other time.”

 

Tears sprung to the back of Hyejin’s eyes. It was once again silent except for the whistle of the fan. Spinning and spinning. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and got up.

 

Free to leave.

 

She found her bra.

 

Her shirt.

 

She moved on auto pilot. Numbing herself to be able to face her world. Her reality. The buttons helped her with that. Gave her time to avoid everything.

 

She checked her watch.

 

It wasn’t late enough.

 

She tied her hair back. It would still be noticeable.

 

Tonight with trembling hands she picked up her keys. Double checked for her wallet and then was out of the motel room, on her way home.

 

She could still hear the ceiling fan in her head, the echoes of heady moans mocking her. Hanging from a frail cord. She hated that fan. Hated that woman. Hated herself.

 

Every time.

 

Countlessly.

 

Back and forth.

 

With every rotation.

 

Her wife was waiting for her.

 

Always waiting up.

 

It was never late enough when she got home.

 

She opened the door.

 

Her wife smiled up at her sadly.

 

They’d been here before.

 

_”Why don’t you love me anymore?”_

_‘Of course I still love you!’_

 

_”Then how come I don’t believe you, Hyejin?”_

 

There were bags next to her.

 

Papers on the table.

 

“I’m leaving Hyejin. I can’t do this anymore.”

 

The words were whispered behind free flowing tears.

 

They’d never been here before.

 

She never said anything back.

 

Didn’t try to make her stay.

 

~~~

 

The ceiling fan finally stopped. Dead. The switch stopped working. But it didn’t fall from its cord. Just hung lifelessly.

 

She was thankful for the darkness suffocating her. Hiding what she really was.

 

The woman who until now had always been beneath her was now above her, and she was smiling victoriously.

 

Hyejin laid lifeless and praised the night air. The woman going down on her, oblivious to the tears streaming down Hyejin’s cheeks, smugly took what she wanted.

 

“I think now we’re even.”

 

She didn’t respond to that. Simply laid there as her psyche blended with the state of the worn down motel room, bleeding out to match a grey nothingness.

 

_How had it ended up like this._

 

“I don’t think we need to see each other again.”

 

She closed her eyes, tiny tears rolling  back into her hair.

 

_No. Please don’t say that._

 

_She remembered a soulful singer at a bar._

 

_“I’ve been seeing you around. Why don’t we go have some fun.”_

 

_She remembered a dazzling smile._

 

_“Don’t worry I won’t bite.”_

 

It was only supposed to be once.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this addictive.

 

“I’ll be going now sweetie. I never told you but I’ve got a wife at home, she’s been a little suspicious lately so I think I’m gonna have to end this.”

 

_Please. Don’t go too._

 

She didn’t say anything.

 

Didn’t try to stop the woman from leaving.

 

Just laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan and wishing she could make it all start up again. Could go back and stop herself.

 

Wishing.

 

Just wishing.

 

She’d tell herself:

 

_Don’t_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn’t too shity or cliché.
> 
> I was listening to these songs while writing.
> 
> Don’t - Loco (ft. Hwasa)
> 
> I’m your girl? - KHAN
> 
> 곡선 - SUNMI
> 
> Let Me In - Hasuel
> 
> Butterfly - Loona
> 
> Egoist - Olivia Hye
> 
> Lie Ya - Cosmic Girl
> 
> Bad Bye - Mamamoo


End file.
